


Soul

by skycloud86



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: Oneshot I wrote many years ago, the prompt was "soul".





	Soul

With just three bullets to the chest, Jack's hatred that had built up over four years for Nina Myers had been sated. He had finally rid the world of her, but he was sure that no one would thank him for it, and maybe some would punish him for such an action. Crouching down, he looked at her sadly, as if the evil had been purged from her, as if the Nina who laid dead on the ground was his friend, his confidant, his lover.

It was finally over, and Nina Myers was entering the afterlife. Taking careful steps through the mist, she came to a large gate made of gold that was in the middle of a huge stone wall. She looked between the railings and saw nothing, as if the gate protected nothing. A voice was then heard, calling her name and she turned around. Behind her stood a small man with a long grey beard and kindly green eyes.

"Nina Myers, I am the person that everyone meets after death. I look at your soul and determine what your eternity will be", he said, his voice gravelly and hoarse. His eyes moved up and down her body as if she was an exhibit in a museum. He tutted to himself quietly.

"I see that your soul is heavily corrupted. You have done some evil acts, Nina Myers. However, there is one tiny light that makes me hopeful for your soul", he stated. Plucking up the courage to speak, Nina asked him what the light was.

"It is love. Ironically, it is love for someone who hated you and who brought you here to me". Nina rolled her eyes as she remembered Jack. She knew that it was right that Jack was the one to put her out of her misery.

"Your soul is not yet ready for redemption, Nina Myers. Purgatory awaits, and if you allow it, your soul can be cleansed, and you will be allowed into Paradise". Nina was understandably sceptical at this. Sure, she was no devil, but she was no angel either. The little man pointed towards a desert.

"You must walk through the desert until you reach Purgatory, Nina Myers. I hope to see you here again one day, to allow you through the gate". Nina turned towards the desert and walked slowly into the dunes. The sun was far hotter than the one on Earth, and the sand was so hot Nina could feel it through her boots. The path she walked on seemed to stretch far past the horizon, and Nina wondered if the desert itself was Purgatory.


End file.
